The Cool, The Bad, and The Fugly
by dellie.runs.on.dunkins.xoxo
Summary: It has been a decade since the PC ruled Westchester, and they have left behind their legacy. Introducing a whole new generation of A-Listers in Westchester, we return to the glamour, the backstabbing and drama that we so dearly loved about the first alphas. Set sophomore year at boarding school, Winslet-Gallway Prep, the drama is heating up on the social scene, for everyone.
1. Chapter 1: Intoducing the A-List

Hey guys, this is my first story ever and I'm not so much of a great writer but I love these kind of "New Generation" stories. I'll update tomorrow, the first official chapter. Please read and review. You can PM me any pairings or dramatic things you'd like to see turn out. I have a plot in mind, but I'm open to suggestions! I hope you like my characters and everything, I hope you'll enjoy it. Thanks for reading :)

* * *

The Clique: Next Generation

After the Pretty Committee graduated and went on with their ah-mazing lives, living out their dreams while remaining BFFs, the drama sort of died down in Westchester, and it became any other boringly rich town filled with boringly rich kids living boringly perfect, drama-free lives. It's been a decade since the Pretty Committee's rule, and it seems that no one can fill their Jimmy Choos. Until now. Enter the Next Generation of A- Listers in Westchester, New York.

Introducing **The NHAs, **the alpha clique at Winslet-Gallaway Prep, the boarding school every high-schooler within a seventy-five mile radius of Westchester attends. They've ruled in unity for years, yet their popularity soared only two years ago, when they were finally joined by their rightful leader and alpha, Katrina. Under her rule, the NHA's have become the clique you can only dream of being in. Question their power only if you are awaiting a fate with a nonexistent social life. Their life is never-ending paradise of exclusive parties, inside jokes, designer luxuries, and unlimited credit cards. But sophomore year might be the year every single perfection of these four girls' lives comes crashing down, because their realities in heaven might just turn into their living nightmares in hell. Meet the members of the A-List.

**The Unstoppable Alpha: Katrina Jacqueline Bell**

Is there anything about her that _wouldn't _be considered flawless? Every room she enters, immediately all eyes are on her, combined looks of envy and admiration from every girl and looks of fascination and adoration from every boy. Her chocolate-colored skin glows, barely needing the light makeup she put on. As she flutters her eyelids, she notices how everyone takes in her light, brownish-green eyes and her shimmering golden eye shadow. The Rihanna-look alike with darker skin runs her Essie Beach Bum Blu-manicured hand through her perfectly curled, elbow-length glossy dark chestnut hair with honey blonde, amber, and cinnamon highlights, adoring it's softness. Whatever she's wearing, she looks fabulous in it and everywhere she goes, she leaves a lingering scent of See by , just like the hurricane she shares a name with, Katrina has a tendency to stir up a whirl of disaster and chaos wherever she goes, but without her the gossip mill would run oh-so-dry. She's the messy kind of alpha: the attention-needing, fun-loving, gossip-starring, rumor-starting, revenge-getting It Girl that always manages to land on top. All that knows of her wishes they could either be her, be with her, or be friends with her. Either way, they all want something from her. And she knows they'll stick around until they get it.

**The Envious Beta: Catalina Emilia Brooks**

Better known to her clique- and Winslet-Gallaway Prep- as simply Cat Brooks. Cat used to be the alpha of the not-so-hot NHAs, and no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't make the whole "It Clique" thing work out for her and the rest of her clique. What went wrong? She's beautiful; her pin-straight, jet black shoulder-length hair contrasts with her flawless milky white skin and striking, warm cornflower blue eyes, sort of like Carly Rae Jepsen without the bangs; wealthy, and confident (at least she thinks) Then Katrina came along and answered her prayers of unmatched, uncontested popularity with just one catch: she'd have to settle for second-best as "beta". Sure, Katrina deserves it, she's the one who brought the NHAs to their glory, but she can't help feeling cheated, being downgraded in her own clique. She knows that if she doesn't make the most of her newfound beta status, Katrina will destroy her like she saw her do to so many helpless "LBRs", as legendary alpha Massie Block would say, but she can't keep herself from yearning for the limelight.

**The Stressed-Turned-Boycrazy Gamma: Acacia Athena Ledger**

There's no girl happier within a fifty miles radius of Winslet-Gallaway Prep than Acacia. For her, it was about time that she should be lifted from her responsibilities as Cat's beta. She was an amazing friend, yes, but an amazing alpha? Not so much. Now, Acacia is finally "in" and she feels free and alive, not bugged down like she was under Cat's rule. And finally, she has the status, time and confidence to snag herself a cute, A-List boy, especially since her strict mom has finally allowed her to date. She has severed her previously long, wavy, platinum blonde locks and transformed her hair into a permanently straight, 2007 Rihanna bob the shade of Ariana Grande's on Victorious. Her eyes are a light honey brown that looks like the shade of gold, and a flirtatious flutter of her long, doll-like lashes will have any guy begging for more. Watch out for your guys ladies, because Acacia is on a manhunt, and when it comes to guys, she's gets what she wants.

** The Lucky Scheming Delta: Parker-Bella Roch **

Lay eyes upon Parker-Bella, and even being one of the original members of the NHAs, you wonder how she even became part of the clique, let alone one that will turn out to become the alpha clique in eighth grade (Not that she could've known…could she?) Pretty, she can have that one. But nothing compared to the mindblowingly gorgeous _perfection _that can only describe the other members of the clique. Her dark, cinnamon-colored eyes, sunkissed skin, and unruly, rebellious dark blonde curls make her blatantly ordinary compared to _them. _She had to scheme and lie and gossip her way in, and god knows what it'll take for her to stay. What she lacks for in beauty she makes up for in personality and humor, which is what matters right? Until then, she hopes to seal her for-now status with a hot new boyfriend.

Now enter: **The Boys. **Around a thousand of them attend Winslet-Gallaway Prep, but these are the hawtest, the smartest, and the coolest boys anywhere near Westchester, and every girl has their eye on them, but only a few have a chance to actually get them. Meet the guys; love the guys; _want the guys._

**The Resident Bad Boy: Walter Julius Blake**

Walter is the typical bad boy stereotype. At least on the surface. With his icy silver-grey eyes that seem to look straight into your soul and his shaggy, sandy blonde curls, there's no surprise every girl wants a piece of this badass rockstar. He never smiles, yet always manages to tell jokes leaving everyone in stitches. And he's unapologetically smart too, in everything from Chess to AV Club. He rides a black Harley-Davidson and wears the same beat-up leather jacket to school each and everyday. Sounds familiar? But what you don't know is that he harbors a dark secret about his past, the reason he is this way. He has an intense desire for love, so maybe, someday he'll be able to show the wounds of his troubling past. And someday seems to be creeping closer…and closer…

** The Star Player and Party Animal: Keith Garrett Castello**

With his blindingly bright white smile competing with his startling yet sparkling pale green eyes, Keith Castello is hands-down the hawtest guy on campus. And the most wild, and athletic, too. His short strawberry-blonde is always messily gelled in a cute way, making it look casual yet hawt. But beware: Keith is perverted yet sweet, hilarious but deep, and he'll draw you in so quickly you won't even know what hit you. He is always up for a party, and he throws the best at Winslet-Gallaway Prep. But do you think all there is to him is his charm and popular boy status? Because there's a secret he's hiding that just might surprise you.

** The Heartbroken Artistic Soul: Ezra Vincent Winters**

For poor, unfortunate Ezra Winters, he's the nice guy, and he always finishes last. His talents and passions range through all things artistic, beginning with painting and ending with poetry, his milky white skin practically matching the paper he draws on. Despite attracting dozens of girls with his Logan Lerman like-looks , with intense mint blue eyes paired with his longish so-dark-it-could-be-black coffee brown hair, he always manages to pick the worst out of them all. After his final breakup from the worst girlfriend he ever had, Olivia-Kathlyn Sutherland, he vows to himself that he'll never become serious with girls again and from now on, they're just fun and games. At least, until he runs into the girl of his dreams.

**The Underestimated Clone: Kendrick Eliot Winters**

Preferred to be called Ken, for Kendrick, Ezra is simply an ungrateful bastard who doesn't realize just how many girls fling themselves at him, and how he just turns them away. He's sick and tired of girls finally being interested in him for a split-second, before they learn that he is in fact _Ken, _not _Ezra _Winters, his annoyingly "sensitive" chick magnet of an identical twin brother. With not a single ounce of artistic ability whatsoever in Ken's body, he can only express himself through his exceptional soccer skills. But he manages to be quiet and nerdy too, earning him no points. When a gorgeous gal hits on him, thinking he's his brother, he decides it might not be the worst thing. Let's see if he can keep up this charade…

**The Lovestruck Actor: Logan Nathaniel Trent**

Logan finally grew into his good looks, giving him that edge and spark that Chace, Zac and Leo have. Of course, Logan also has raw talent, but in high school, of course it means nothing. Until now he was theater geek, but combined with his shaggy, dark honey brown hair with natural gold and caramel highlights that fall into his charismatic deep brown eyes, and his lead role in the play, his high school stardom is pretty much set. With fame comes girls, and finally he might be able to get that one girl that he could never take off his mind.

And finally, enter **The Outcasts. **Yes, sadly, in every school, there are people not part of the A-List. And then there are the people who stand out so much as an opposite to the A-List that they might as well be the Z-List. Some used to be popular, some want to be popular, some don't care about being popular…at least for now. Greet them now, as you just might be worshipping them later.

**The Ex-BFF That Wants Vengeance: Milani Isabella D'Alessio**

The previous best friend of none other than Katrina Bell, Milani was thrown out like last season's Prada handbag due to "irreconciliable losership." Now lower than ever on the social standings, she wants revenge. Her short, glossy black bob, crystal clear blue eyes and contrasting olive skin are ready for vengeance, and she's armed with the latest designer duds. Now, all she needs is a plan.

**The Desperate Yet Devious EW: Phyllis Diana Carmichael**

Phyllis is tired of being the outcast. The Loser. The Humiliated One. She wants to be the one that's loved and admired. She wants to be, dare she say it, _popular. _She wants people to notice her waist-length bumblegum pink hair and be inspired to do the same. She wants people to actually look her in her hazel eyes with respect, and wants people to shoot her compliments, regardless of the crap she's wearing. Her plan is all laid out, and she's been formulating it for years. Now all she needs are some other people who might not share the same motive, but the same goal. Phyllis is getting down and dirty, in hopes of going up.

**The Innocent and Unfazed Naïve New Girl: Estelle Victoria Robinson**

Estelle, who prefers to be called Stella, is the normal one, the "new"one. She's not sucked into this popularity madness like everyone else. She just wants to live her life and be a normal student enjoying her beautiful new boarding school. Is that so much to ask? She even _looks _normal, with wavy white-blond hair she always sports in braided pigtails, bright cerulean eyes popping against her snow-white complexion, subtle pink lips and cherry-red hipster glasses she needs if she actually wants to see her own hand. Yet, when Stella is able to have her 15 minutes of fame, she's torn, and a bit crazy. Now Stella is sucked into this madness like the rest of them, and she's never getting out.

**The One Nobody Suspects: Wesley Aaron Benson**

Sure, Wesley's on the soccer team which is a big deal at Winslet-Gallaway Prep, but he's definitely not a big name on the social scene. He just lays low, and does what he has to do. Now, when scandal happens, nobody suspects the innocent bystander to have anything to do with it. But he'll be a pawn, a secret, and the accomplice, maybe all at once…Wesley's the one you have to wait out and figure out.

This is sophomore year at Winslet-Gallaway Prep, the elite boarding school fifty miles off of Westchester. Be ready to enter the intense, scandalous world of the A-List, and The Cool, The Bad, and The Fugly.


	2. Chapter 2: Unified For Now

**So, this is the first official chapter. It's not that good, but it's just an opening to show you the nature of the clique. Next chapter you'll get more insight on the inner workings of each clique member's mind. Oh and I loved everyone's reviews. They made me so happy :) Hopefully, you'll keep reading. It might have a slow start but you'll definitely like it, I guarantee. Read and review! Help tell what could be better, what's good, what should change, etc. Thanks for reading, my loves!**

* * *

**South Wing Lawn  
Winslet-Gallaway Prep  
August 29th  
1:37 pm  
**  
Golden and amber foliage dotted the manicured lawn like confetti after a huge party. Katrina Bell softly hummed the melody of her oldest favorite song, Don't Speak by No Doubt, waiting impatiently for her clique to arrive. The Back-to- School Assembly was going to start in exactly twenty-three minutes, and by then, all alumni should be in the auditorium. And her clique should be right by her side, ready to dominate.

She sat back and closed her eyes, letting her chocolate-colored skin roast in the warm sunlight. This was the day before the official start of sophomore year, and she couldn't be any more excited. And any more stressed. She knew that her clique, the NHAs (which stood for Notorious Hawt Alphas) had been dominating the school ever since she became their alpha back in the eighth grade, but this was going to be the third year she was leading them, and it had to be a flawless rule, or her authority would be questioned, and that could _nawt_ happen.

She opened her eyes briefly again. Ugh, where were they, she thought to herself, annoyed by their tardiness. She knew that they'd all be late, but not this late. She checked the time on her brand-new white Samsung Galaxy S4. 1:40. If the girls didn't get here in the next two minutes, they wouldn't have adequate time for outfit ratings, end-of-summer gossip, and reviews of the new year. That was totally unacceptable if they wanted to start the year off on a good foot. She looked around the marble bench she sat upon, but all she saw were other students mingling, hugging, trading stories of their summer...which she should be doing with her clique right about…now. At the same exact moment, two beautiful girls pranced up towards her, their arms linked, wide toothy smiles spread across their faces. One had a red velvet cupcake colored Rihanna-like bob, the other had long jet-black, waist-length hair that was sleek, glossy and pin straight. Katrina grinned at them, raking her fingers through her sleek, straight dark chestnut hair, styled with amber, caramel and honey highlights. Two of her three best friends, Catalina Brooks and Acacia Ledger had finally arrived. Her prayers had been answered.

"Cat! Case!" Katrina squealed as she ran up to them, greeting them with a huge hug. They air-kissed, giggling, fawning over each other with choruses of "You look great!" and "No you look better!" Then they sat down on the bench, getting closer together to talk about their ah-mazing summers.

"Cat, how was Italy with Aunt Marisa?" Katrina asked excitedly in a totally phony Italian accent, ready to hear the deets of her beta's summer. She'd been bragging about it, and she was ready to find out if her vacation was that awe-worthy.

Cat's bright cerulean eyes glinted and sparkled, giving Katrina her answer already. "It was fabulous. I didn't speak a word of Italian, true, but I guess looove speaks all languages." Acacia slapped Cat's newly tanned arm. "No way!" Cat nodded, as if she was saying "You better believe it."

"What's his name? What's he like?" Acacia demanded, unbelieving. Cat laughed at how surprised she was. Cat started counting off things about him on her fingers. "His name was Vincenzo, he was super tanned, he had a six-pack, and long brownish-black hair. He spoke a bit of English and had this really strong accent that was so sexy," Cat motioned for her friends to come closer, and she whispered the last part. "And he was the best. Kisser. Ever." Katrina shook her head. "I don't believe you." She said simply.

"What? Why?!" Cat practically screeched. Katrina shrugged, dismissing her. "It doesn't seem believable. You can barely pick up the cute barista guy at Starbucks that can speak full English and isn't nearly as hot as any Italiano boy. You're not gonna come back and tell me you managed to get this guy, and flirt with him long enough and good enough for him to kiss you." Cat looked shocked, and hurt. She whimpered, "B-bu-but, I have pictures..." before Katrina cut her off.

"Puh-lease, until you have three eye-witnesses, I'm not listening." She said harshly while rolling her light, golden-green eyes, signifying that the conversation was totally over. "By the way, where's Parker-Bella?" Cat and Acacia both shook their heads, and shrugged. "Wait, she's coming." They all turned towards a girl walking towards them, who had a soft, half-smile on her face.

Her crazy, curly hair was in a gelled messy bun with a headband, and her makeup was natural. Unlike Cat, Acacia, and Katrina who could pass off as models, Parker-Bella was ordinary. Not ugly, just plain. Her almond-shaped cinnamon brown eyes and pale, freckled skin made her look like the girl-next-door. It was a mystery she was accepted into this group of exclusive beauties. All three girls rose up from the bench, smothering Parker-Bella in hugs.

"Parks, you look gorge! We missed you so much!" Acacia exclaimed, her golden-brown eyes bright and genuine. The other girls said mostly different variations of the same thing. Parker-Bella's eyes shined with joy, at knowing that her friends missed her.

"Thanks guys, that means so much to me!" She said in her soft, baby voice. The other girls smiled at her, and giggled at how little-girlish she sounded.

"So how was your summer, P?" Cat started. "Any boys we should..._question_?" Cat said to Parker-Bella with a hint of sarcasm directed at Katrina. Katrina rolled her eyes, while Parker-Bella knit her eyebrows in confusion.

"Unlike you, Parker-Bella has actually flirted with a guy before. It's believable that she'd meet one, kiss one, maybe even do one." She winked, while Parker-Bella gagged jokingly. "You...not so much." Cat crossed her arms and stomped harshly.

"You're just jealous that I might have more boy experience than you." Cat sneered. Yet, Katrina kept her cool as her eyes twinkled, with something that looked like amusement. "If I'm jealous that you'd have more experience than me, what about Parker?" Cat was taken aback by how much sense her statement made.

"Well, what about the fact I'm your beta? If people see that I have more "experience" than you, they'll think I should be alpha. Parker-Bella has to jump a few more rings on the social ladder before she gets there." Katrina's eyes flared with anger, but she didn't do anything. Cat's eyes met hers, and they stared at each other intensely, before Acacia broke the silence.

"Guys, who cares who has more boy experience? We're best friends, we support each other." Acacia was always the voice of reason, because she was the sweetest, and most mature. "Cat, Katrina suspects you're lying just because you never talked to a boy in your life, now this guy is sticking his tongue down your throat, so..." Cat rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. If you think I'm lying, there's nothing I can do. Bella, how was your summer?" Cat faked a smile at her friend. Parker's gold tipped lashes fluttered as she said, "Great, I was at this cool all-girls science program, so no boys. Unfortunately."

"And my summer was just spent in Hawaii with my family." Katrina said family the same way she would say "vomit" "What about you Acacia, you never said anything." Acacia refused to meet Katrina's eyes.

"I kinda met my dad." The girls gasped. Acacia's dad left when she was two years old, and she never heard from him again. Katrina gave her a hug.

"How did it go? What's he like?" Everyone asked, chattering at the same time. A few tears came to Acacia's eyes, threatening to ruin her flawless smoky eye.

"I-I really, really don't want to talk about it guys, if you're okay with that."  
"Of course, but when you're ready, we're so here for you." Cat assured her. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Katrina clapped loudly twice. She said loudly, "It's outfit ratings time, last day before we have to wear...the uniform."  
"I really don't get what you guys don't like about the uniform, considering it's only a blazer. Then we get to wear whatever we want underneath." Parker-Bella said, questioning them.  
"Um, Parks, not a lot of colors go with forest green." Parker shrugged, but shut up. "Anyways, everyone stand up. Cat goes first."

"I'm going for the sexy school girl look. I'm wearing a red-and-black plaid Agnes B. halter mini dress with thin black tights, a black Ralph Lauren blazer with the sleeves pushed up, a silver charm bracelet, and charcoal grey Chanel booties. I went for natural makeup, sleek straight hair and a black bow."

The girls all glanced at each other, then back at Cat. Her outfit was cute, but said more "schoolgirl" than "sexy" Katrina started. "8.7"  
Acacia and Parker-Bella followed, with "8.9 and "9" Cat's face was crestfallen. "How can I bring it up?"

Katrina tapped her lower lip, pondering. "Put some red lipstick on and a darker, bolder mascara, to give it it's sexy. And you should've went for curls, nawt completely straight. You could pass off as a teacher, for god's sake." Everyone else nodded in agreement, while Cat started applying the makeup. "Acacia, you're up."

"Well, I wanted to go for summer, casual, fun, classy, you know. Nothing specific. So I'm wearing a strapless colorblock Marc Jacobs tunic with denim shorts and gold Jimmy Choo sandals and a gold chain necklace. I did a smoky eye to fab it up a bit and put on Stila silk shimmer gloss in "Kitten". Nothing special." Cat smirked to herself. She couldn't possibly score higher. "9.4!" Katrina said cheerily. "It's too casual for my taste, but it's really chic and the makeup is perfect. Well done."

"What? That's so unfair, I did better." Katrina sent Cat a withering glare, making her huff angrily and say quickly, "8.9" Acacia pouted a little and turned to Parker-Bella.

"9.3," Parker-Bella said while grimacing. "Sorry, I'm into natural makeup and, silver." Acacia rolled her eyes. "You're turn." Parker-Bella stepped forward shyly.

"Well, I was kind of going for summer feisty bohemian and-"  
"Is that even a _thing_?" Cat interrupted, still fuming over her relatively low scores. Katrina held up a palm to shush her, and told Parker to move on.  
"Anywho," Parker-Bella said with a trace of annoyance aimed at Cat. "I decided on a simple burnt orange Michael Kors maxi-dress with strappy turquoise wedge sandals with cute gold chains on it made by my mom." Parker-Bella's mom was a private fashion designer, meaning she only designed things upon request. "And I layered a bunch of really long bead necklaces which are all different colors. I kept the rest of my look really simple and tied my scarf on my head to make it look like a cute turban, and Dior sunglasses complete the look." The girls looked over Parker-Bella with admiration. As usual, she kept it too simple for their taste but stylish enough to keep up with them. Acacia spoke first this time.

"I'm in love with it, simple but trendy, colorful, summerish. But maybe you should go with peach lip gloss, not berry though. And gold eyeshadow. And more eyeliner. And maybe more mascara." Acacia added. She was definitely a makeup-aholic. "9.4" Parker-Bella beamed. "Cat? Katrina?" Katrina smiled back at her.

"For once, you've drifted onto the trendy side instead of the casual side. But what Case said; peach lip gloss, gold eye shadow, and either mascara or eyeliner to keep up with the glamour. If you do that, you might go from a 9.4 to a 9.6." Immediately Parker-Bella took out her makeup bag. Finally, it was Cat's turn for a verdict.

"Too much color, you look like a rainbow threw up on you, and you're a little too pale for the outfit. You get a solid 7." Acacia and Katrina gasped, while Parker-Bella shrugged. She knew Cat in a bad mood was just a ten-minute phase.

"Thanks Cat. Katrina, you're up." "Kay." Katrina said back. "I'm trying to go for, I totally dominate. I'm wearing black patent leather knee-high lace up combat boots with a heel that my mom has had for like, ever and black leggings with a sparkly light peach colored Calvin Klein tank top and a Stella McCartney olive green military style jacket. To go with the whole domination thing I have bright red lipstick that pops against my dark skin and bold mascara, and my hair is in a sleek, straight mid-part. I'm also ah-bviously wearing my Versace sunglasses" Cat's mouth was agape, and Katrina could practically see Acacia and Parker-Bella trying to replicate the outfit in their minds.

"Wow, I have to say Trina," Cat looked at her alpha with pure worship. "That's a pretty hot outfit. 10 worthy. Well done."  
"Same." Parker-Bella echoed.  
"I second that emotion." Acacia said. Katrina gushed and hugged her friends, but she already knew that she was going to get a ten. It was inevitable. She had carefully chosen her outfit over several weeks and made it up to perfection. She knew she looked hawt x 10,000.

Over the loudspeaker, a raspy woman's voice called out, "All students please report promptly to the South Wing Auditorium for the Back-To-School Assembly."

"Kay guys, gather around," Katrina announced. "This is our final year as lower classmen, let's make it count. Let's remind everyone of our alphaship, and that we rule the school. We'll meet up later to discuss, but we look hawt, and are hawt, and are the coolest, smartest, most beautiful girls that anyone can find for miles. Are the NHAs ready to rule?" Katrina asked.  
"Yeah!" They answered.  
"Ready for the boys?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Ready for the homework?" The girls all glanced at each other, unsure. "Ehhh..." Katrina laughed.  
"Just kidding. Let's get to the SWA."  
"What?" The other girls asked in unison.  
"South Wing Auditorium. Keep up. To the beat of the chorus of Come and Get it by Sel. On eight. Five, six, a five, six, seven, eight!"  
With their arms all linked, Katrina between Acacia and Cat, and Parker-Bella on Acacia's left side, they strutted into the building, singing the songs to themselves in their heads, completely in sync, completely in unison.

Savor it, girls, 'cause unity never lasts long.


	3. Chapter 3: Like Alpha, Like Beta

**So, in this chapter, which is shorter than usual, you'll see the inner workings of Katrina's and Cat's mind. Sorry if it seems a little rushed but I had something important to do today but I really wanted to update. There'll be a contrast between the two characters that I hope you like, and you'll start to see the nature, morals and thoughts of each person. Anyways, Read and remember to review! I take criticism in stride, so don't be afraid to tell me if something is wrong. Thank you, and enjoy the chapter! I'll introduce Acacia's and Parker-Bella's thought chambers tomorrow, hopefully.**

* * *

South Wing Auditorium  
Winslet-Gallaway Prep  
August 29th  
2:01 pm

Endless lines of students filed into the beautiful, exquisite auditorium. About 1,000 navy blue suede chairs with mahogany arm rests, complete with cup holders, filled the room, 500 seats on each side of the beige-carpeted stairs. In the front, there was a beautiful stage, with a grand white piano on the glossy wooden floors. Forest green, the school's main color, was the color of the stage's massive velvet curtains, hung by an intricate golden canopy. On the ceiling, a gorgeous painting of a sky, with clouds and angels, gave the room its final air of luxury.

The four elite girls walked in a single file line led by Katrina once they reached the auditorium, so they could enter more easily. Not that it mattered, because the other students, even the otherwise clueless freshmen who couldn't have known yet about the girls' status, parted like the Red Sea to let them through. They simply gave off that unmatchable air of being special, being important, deserving whatever they wanted just because they were _themselves_. Was it confidence? Charisma? Their beauty or style? No one knew for sure, but one thing was certain: it made all the difference.

The girls sat in the fifth row from the back, in the four chairs in the middle, where the top clique sat, because it was practically at the top of the room, and they overlooked all the other students. The same way a monarchy overlooked their kingdom. Their gazes were fixed on the stage; they barely glanced at each other. They wanted to give off a front of "maturity" and "togetherness" to all the other students, but in reality they were all immersed into their own thoughts. They didn't realize it, but their thoughts were where they were no longer unified, but completely turned against each other. And the mind is where everything starts.

Cat's POV

Cat's plan had completely backfired, and she couldn't believe her practically foolproof lunge for superiority to Katrina had made her even more inferior than ever. At least, she felt that way.

Okay, so she mostly lied about the Italian boy she met. She did meet Vincenzo, but he was the son of a family friend she had known since her childhood. They were practically cousins. Yes, he was hawt, and Cat could've probably made a small move and gotten away with it if he wasn't too busy canoodling with that ridiculously and disgustingly gorgeous and sweet girlfriend of his, Agnese. But she did take lots of pictures of themselves acting like a couple, half of the time she asked him to (he was so nice he didn't bother asking why), half of the time she just took pictures of themselves laughing, making silly faces, play-fighting, etc.

The reason she lied about Vincenzo was because she wanted, for once, to beat Katrina out on something. Show her that she was number one material, just like her. Show her that she could be alpha too. Show her that she was her _equal_'. Yet, Katrina saw right through her facade. She should've known she wouldn't buy it; she became mute around any male that wasn't related to her. It didn't make sense! She thought she had done everything right, but Katrina didn't even bother to see the pics. She called her bluff right away and was so calm and confident about it, like she was practically there in Italy with her to know that it was a big lie.

Cat didn't know how Katrina managed to see right through her and find out the things she did, but however she did it, she did it in a way that made her seem completely omnipresent. Cat envied her talent for always figuring things out, but also hated it. It meant that whenever she tried to come out on top for once, she just saw through her and shot her down, making her feel inferior.

And she. Was. Done.

Back in the eighth grade, she was the alpha of the NHAs. Back then, they were called Cat's Crew, even though she insisted that everyone called her Catalina, because she loved her full name. But they never were really popular, not even average. Then Katrina came along with her amazing personality, style and alphaness, giving Acacia, Parker-Bella and Cat makeovers and style tips. Slowly, they became better-looking and more popular, and Katrina started calling more and more of the shots. Acacia and Parker began looking up to Katrina more, listening to her more. Catalina got drawn in too, slowly. Then one night, at Katrina's estate back in Westchester, she renamed them the NHAs. Then, she told Catalina, and everyone else, that she should be called Cat so that people wouldn't mix "Katrina" and "Catalina" up. Which unofficially but obviously made her alpha, because only the most important person got to keep their whole name. And the rest was history.

She couldn't believe she was cheated out of being alpha of her own clique. Now she was beta, and although she was popular now, she hated being second-best. Inferior. Not the leader, the one everyone looked too. And she was done. So. Done.

Katrina's POV

Katrina felt guilty about shooting Cat's summer romance down so ruthlessly. She _did_ believe her, but she'd never admit to her that she was the first one with boy experience out of all of them. Well, _good_ boy experience at least. Katrina's ex-boyfriend, and first boyfriend, Carter Lanigan, graduated last year, and to say the least, the relationship scarred Katrina. She was close to tears by just thinking of his name. Not only was he cheating on her, he was also spreading rumors about her all over the school, that she was "putting out" and "going all the way, all the time". It was the worst relationship to ever exist, even though it was so picture perfect, at least at first.

She just didn't want Cat to best her at something. She was the old alpha of the NHAs, and if the girls saw that Cat was showing more alpha qualities than her, they'll switch alphas, just like they switched the leadership from Cat to herself. _Nawt_ that she had any complaints. But a good alpha knows to always observe the actions of their clique, because whatever they did once, they can always do again. Especially with that thing was betrayal.

Some things in her mind told her that she was being totally paranoid, and that she was being a bad friend. How could she just tell her 'best friend' she was lying, just because she didn't want her to take over as alpha? Wasn't she supposed to support her no matter what it could eventually do to her status? But the unforgiving alpha in her said that a perfect relationship was the first alpha trait she'd begin to show. Then, if she accepted it, she'd start showing more and more traits, and before she knew it, she'd find herself as beta. And that could _nawt_ happen.


End file.
